Trap in Your Illusion
by Arisu Amano
Summary: Larilah Larilah rubah kecilku… Tapi kau takkan bisa menghindar dariku Kau takkan bisa kabur dari genggamanku Kau takkan bisa sembunyi dariku Naruto terjebak dalam sebuah ilusi oleh Sasuke. Slash! bit Bondage! sasunaru! ABAL! ANEH! RAPE! Sasuke!seme!p


Oya oya… lagi-lagi saia bikin SasuNaru fic lagi.. ya, S.N…..timah!*PLAK*

Ok.. ok.. ga lucu banget ngapain mikirin rumus unsur timah(Sn) disini? Saia sudah cukup stress dengan pelajaran IPA(terutama Fisika & Kimia),,

Mari kita lupakan saja! Muakakaka..*kumat*

Udah ah… ni ore(=aku) dapet ide pas tengah malem ore baca fanfic bergenre suspense-misteri mana pas siangnya ada pelajaran Mat dengan guru yang ngebosenin*coret*jayus*coret*,, biarlah~

Pokoknya silakan baca dan jangan lupa di REVIEW!(matiin tombol caps lock)

Aaahh.. mataku berat…

始め乎? Ga ngerti? Payah… *dilempar lembing*

Intinya… ayo mulailah..

_Hah.. hah.. hah…_

Derap langkah kaki menyusuri lorong ruang tanpa ujung,

_Hosh.. hosh.._

Deru nafas mengiringi tiap jengkal kaki melangkah,

Kegelapan ini… memacu jantung dan tubuh ini memaksa untuk terus bergerak menjauh…

Lari..

Larilah

Larilah rubah kecilku…

Tapi kau takkan bisa menghindar dariku

Kau takkan bisa kabur dari genggamanku

Kau takkan bisa sembunyi dariku…

**Traped**

**-_In_Your_Illusion_-**

**SasuXNaru**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated** : M**

Genre** : Suspense – Romance – a bit Horror(**kalo maksa**)****, a bit Humor **juga...

Warn **: ABAL, ANEH, GAJHE*coret semua* rape, genjutsu-yang maksa, Sasuke!pervert!seme Naruto!uke, a bit bondage? Yang jelas miss typo, ore harap ga ada**

Cahaya mentari pagi sesahutan masuk melalui tiap celah dalam jendela kamar sebuah apartement kecil, memaksa masuk untuk menyinari ruangan dimana sang pemilik baru saja terjaga dari dunia mimpinya,

"Hah.. hah…" keringat mengalir melewati pelipis dan turun mengikuti tiap wajahnya, "…yume1…ka….?"

Di gerakkannya kedua kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang dan segera menuju kamar mandi hanya sekadar membasuh wajah penuh keringatnya. Ingatan akan mimpi tadi masih terus berputar dalam kepalanya, dia merasa pernah melewati lorong dalam mimpinya itu. Tapi kapan? Sepertinya memiliki sindrom ingatan sesaat memang tidak menguntungkan.

Terlebih suaran baritone yang didengarnya tadi… '…._rasanya aku pernah dengar…_' dengan menghapus pikiran campur aduknya itu, Naruto melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah tan-nya yang bergaris kumis kucing dengan air dingin pagi ini, 03.15, oh bagus… tidak biasanya pemuda yang di juluki 'Ninja Penuh Kejutan' ini bangun pada dini hari. Dalam waktu dekat mungkin akan ada badai salju turun di Konoha.

Disambarnya handuk orange kecil yang menggantung manis di dekat pintu kamar mandi, disekanya semua air yang membasahi seluruh wajah dan rambutnya. Diliriknya jam weker kodoknya, 05.47, '_apa aku selama itu di kamar mandi? Hontoni__2__..._' pikirnya. Mengingat pengelihatannya sudah jernih, Naruto mengulang kembali pertemuannya dengan kawan dan orang yang dicarinya selama ini, Sasuke. Tersirat raut wajah sedih pada Naruto, di gapainya hitatei milik teman-yang satu-satunya di anggap saudara-, hatinya miris mengingat akan tujuan utamanya mengikuti Orochimaru, dendam. Dunia ini penuh komplikasi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke.

"…_Kau bisa lari, tapi kau takkan bisa sembunyi…_"

Apa maksudnya coba? Mencoba bermain tebak-tebakan? Heh, rupanya dia kesepian… kesepian? Ya, aku di sinipun kesepian. "Teme no Bakka3…" gumamnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit dalam keheningan sambil menatap lekat hitatei dengan lambang Konohagakure yang jadi kebanggaan para ninja dari Genin sampai bahkan Hokage, kini tercoreng.

"Tidur lagi ah.." akhirnya hasrat untuk tidur lagi datang, memang merepotkan bila terlalu lama berpikir di pagi buta begini, pikir Naruto.

_Pagi, 09.45, pinggir desa–dekat patung singa penjaga–_

Naruto masih termenung,

"_Bagiku balas dendam adalah segalanya... kalau dendamku bisa terbalas, aku tidak peduli akan jadi apa aku dan apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini,_" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"_Kalau dengan menyerahkan tubuhku pada Orochimaru aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang tak mungkin ku dapatkan itu..._

_Nyawa seperti itu akan kuberikan berapapun juga,_" masih terlukis jelas wajah Uchiha bungsu di benak Naruto, dengan mata merah menyala, ya, itu saringan. Mata Naruto memejamkan matanya, wajahnya ditekuk meringkuk disela kakinya. "...Sasuke..."

"_Kau bisa lari, tapi kau takkan bisa sembunyi..._" cepat-cepat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, aneh–Naruto yakin betul dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku pasti mengigau... mana disiang hari begini..." hela nafas berat mengiringi gerutuannya, "Sakura-chan mana ya? Lama banget..." satu lagi helaan nafas keluar dari pemuda berambut pirang ini. Author yakin kebahagiaannya pasti sudah berkurang dua hari ini.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan rekan perempuan–yang juga ditaksirnya itu, Naruto menengadah memandang awan berarak di langit. Seakan terhipnotis oleh keindahaan langit itu sendiri, Naruto melamun.

"Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke?" entah sudah berapa banyak Naruto bertanya, namun tak ujung mendapat jawaban.

Dipejamkannya bola mata yang selaras dengan sang langit, samar-samar hembusan angin membelai kulit si Junchiriki, membawanya jauh kedalam lubang kegelapan tanpa dasar.

NARUTO 'POV

Gelap… seakan dibawa di tempat lain, dimana aku?

"Baru sebentar tidak bertemu, kau sudah melupakanku?" Tanya suara baritone yang dari tadi menggangguku.

"Apa mau-SASUKE!" mataku membulat, bagaimana bisa? Sasuke…kupandangi terus sosok yang berdiri agak jauh dari pandangan mataku. Memang benar itu Sasuke, mengingat obi putih dengan hanya tali tambang ungu yang mengikat di pinggangnya.

"Heh, jadi kau masih ingat?" aku rasakan ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"!" bagaimana..?

"Aku rindu padamu…" desah suaranya..

"Uugh.."

"Fuh, kau benar-benar sensitive Naruto," sebuah jilatan aku dapatkan di telingaku.

"Hentikan! Apa maumu Sasuke?" aku memberontak dari peluknya, sedetik kemudian aku merinding. Sasuke memeluk dan menjilat kupingku? Oh moi gad!

Aku berontak melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya-pelukan- bbrrrr.. jangan ingatkan aku!

"Kukuku... kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang aku yakin kalau Sakura dan Ino lihat bakal teriak histeris.

"..." aku menundukkan wajahku,

"Kau malu-"

"BUKAN!..aku... walaupun begitu, walaupun kau rindu–siapa tadi? Aku? kau tetap tidak mau kembali ke Konoha kan?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Lagipula disini benar-benar gelap.. ini dimana sebenarnya!

Sebuah seringaian tergambar jelas diwajah porselennya kini, ini yang lebih aneh–walaupun gelap aku masih dapat menangkap rauh wajahnya dengan jelas, "Belum saatnya..." dan sosok itu menghilang lagi.

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba.." kembali Sasuke mendekat dengan jarak yang tidak jauh-percaya atau tidak? Ukur saja dengan penggaris!- "Kau akan jadi milikku..." dengan sengaja dia menghembuskan nafasnya ditelingaku.

BACK TO NORMAL

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, keringat dinginpun meluncur mulus melewati keningnya, matanya membulat sempurna. Dia terkejut karena detik itu pula pandangannya kembali normal pada langit biru–dengan awan beraraknya. Masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan, pandangan matanya masih menerawang sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentaknya kembali ke tanah.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah kanannya.

"Eh? Uuh.. te-tentu saja!" jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil nyengir, karena efek kaget masih terasa juga.

"..." antena Sai yang peka terhadap ke-abnormalan menangkap tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari Naruto, tapi dia toh memilih diam saja. Alih-alih dia ingat judul buku 'Diam itu Emas' yang tadi sempat dibacanya di perpus Konoha.

"Lho? Ada Sai juga? Padahal aku ingin jalan berdua dengan Sakura seperti sedang kencan begitu," keluh Naruto berdiri.

"He eh, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sai di perpus. Kalau kau punya waktu bermain mending belajar ninjutsu sana!" kata Sakura dingin, Sai dan Naruto mulai tidak yakin nama Sakura–yang terkesan hangat – cocok untuknya.

"Uukh... kejamnyaaa~" komentar Naruto membungkuk lemas.

"Eh... anu... apa aku boleh ikut pembicaraan kalian?" sela Sai, Sakura dan Naruto menoleh.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa adegan yang kurang pantas disini….

Entah bagaimana Sakura hanya menghela nafas, "Apa Naruto masih memikirkan Sasuke?" kata Sai kepada Sakura agak menjauh.

"Entah Sai, kadang jalan pikiran Naruto susah di tebak, andaikata aku punya otak jenius seperti Shikamaru..." kata Sakura menerawang jauh ke awan.

'padahal jidatmu sudah cukup lebar..' batin Sai, sudah cukup pukulan dipipi yang tadi disensor-dipotong-tidak perlu pakai siaran ulang, tidak.

"Ayo, kau juga mau bengong saja?" ajak Sakura yang sudah agak jauh.

"Wah.. wah... kalian sampai repot-repot begini menjenguk.." basa basi Kakashi, "Lalu.. kenapa muka Naruto dan Sai bengkak?" dengan satu gerakan jari Kakashi memanggil Sakura.

"Mereka tidak main adu tonjok lagi kan?" bisik Kakashi di balik maskernya-kenapa ga di lepas aja coba?-

"Ahahah.. mereka akrab kok! Akrab!" tawa garing Sakura sambil mengibas kibaskan tangannya. 'Mana mungkin aku ngaku kalau aku yang jadi tersangka pemukulan?' batin Sakura mengalihkan pandangan alih-alih merasa pojokan kamar disana jauh lebih menarik.

'Apa aku tanya pada Kakashi-sensei saja ya?' batin Naruto melirik sang guru yang bersandar di atas kasur pasien, yang anehnya kenapa maskernya tidak juga dilepas! Udah tau lagi sakit juga, yah, semua itu hanyalah misteri ilahi.

続く

Tuberculosis!*PLAKPLAK*

TBC

終

Vocab:

Yume: mimpi

Hontoni: benar-benar, ya ampun, geez, dsb

Teme no baka: teme bodoh

Kali ini…. Ayo belajar menulis jepang!(SFX: JEEEEEENG) Dimulai dari hiragana:

ゆめ: yumeS

ほんとに: hontoni

ばか: bodoh tapi lebih kasar, pernah dengar kata pekok? Goblok? Ya kira-kiraseperti itulah

Akan ada apa lagi besok chapter depan? Nantikan kisah selanjutnya!

Akhir kata…. REVIEW!

R

E

V

I

E

W

1 Yume = mimpi

2 Hontoni = geez

3teme no bakka = teme bodoh!


End file.
